Sexual Education
by YoungCat
Summary: Kagome's first time doesn't go as she expected it too. Will the sexual education class she signed up for tell her what she needs to know?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was nervous, _extremely _nervous. Even while she walked to her next class, she couldn't help the slight trembling as she clutched her textbooks to her chest; her heart was pounding, and she began to sweat slightly. This class would either enlighten or humiliate her, but the young miko needed the answers to her embarrassing questions. As she forced her feet to walk, Kagome let her mind drift to the night before last.

_"Inuyasha, I'm not sure..." her voice lilted gently as she gazed into the hanyou's hazy, golden eyes. They were lying on the soft moss of a clearing Inuyasha had stumbled upon the night before. A small, burbling stream cut through the silence, and the thick foliage blocked them from any curious eyes. He caged her nude body with his own, and she couldn't help but moan when their hot flesh touched as he leaned down onto her. A large, calloused hand was cupping her slick sex, fingers gently prodding and exploring. His sensual ministrations was slightly embarrassing at first, but Kagome let shyness fade to lust. He slipped a digit into her hot passage. Kagome quietly panted as his finger made soft thrusts into her, and let out a groan as he added another finger, stretching her slightly. She wasn't very sure how they had even ended up this way, but they touched and teased each other for over an hour. _

_"Kagome," his normally gruff voice was thick and husky, erasing her every doubt with a simple murmur. "I'll be gentle, Kagome." He whispered as he kissed and nipped her ear and jaw. She mewled as he ran a long, hot tongue over her throat. "It's going to hurt, but I'll make sure to go slow, okay?" That was what made Kagome unsure. She had heard from friends, television shows, and even read in books about "deflowering". All of them had her blushing and cringing at the idea of him ripping through her innocence, spilling her virgin blood. But even when she thought she might be ready for it, it scared her. Seeming to smell her apprehension, Inuyasha brought his lips to kiss hers, melting her with every flick of his tongue, causing her to moisten further. "You're so wet, Kagome," he groaned as they broke the kiss, and without warning she felt his heated tip nudge at her entrance._

_"I-Inuyasha," she gasped, bracing herself for the pain; her companion was a far cry from small, but his size didn't alarm her when she first glanced at the hard flesh. Surprise rippled through her small frame as he thrust into her, pumping into her quickly, and causing her to gasp at the pleasurable feeling of his fullness. But surprise was filled with worry as he stilled immediately after he was sheathed deep inside her body. Kagome could feel the small tremors of her sex as she squeezed him. "Are you okay?" she whispered, unsure of his sudden quiet, voice still heady. As he turned his face towards hers, the anger she saw shocked Kagome so much that she nearly kicked him off of her. "What's wrong?" her voice louder now. _

_"You lied to me," Inuyasha's voice vicious and cold. Kagome cried out as he quickly pulled out of her, confused at his anger as he jumped up and began redressing. _

_"What are you talking about?!" She cried out, confused, but as he continued to dress confusion turned into anger. "Inuyasha, what did I lie to you about?! Listen to me!" She yelled, noticing how his ears flattened at the pitch. Everything had been going perfect, he felt amazing for the brief minutes they were connected. Kagome couldn't think of anything that could have angered him._

_"Really, Kagome," He spat her name out, "you're going to sit there, lying straight to my face and act as if you don't know what I'm talking about." Her face must have shown the confusion and anger she felt, because he continued to explain. "You're no virgin. You had no maidens head, no virgins blood, nothing." he grunted in disgust as she still looked confused, "Tell me, did you feel any pain?" _

_"N-no," Kagome realized that it hadn't hurt at all, it felt strange, but nice. "but I _**am **_a virgin, Inuyasha!" she shouted, hurt and upset that he would even be upset about something that ridiculous. He was angry because she didn't _bleed_? Because he didn't _hurt _her? Kagome stood to dress, not even bothering to look his way, "You're horrible, Inuyasha." She said quietly, but firmly. "How can you even stand there and treat me like this," Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Take me home," she said louder, and when she saw he was about to argue, Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, "NOW!"_

So here she was now, walking to the optional Sexual Education class she had signed up for as soon as she heard it was being offered. Talking to her mother about it had been easier than Kagome had thought, and her mother thought it was a good idea for her to go. So all day she had avoided her friends, and Hojo, and now she stood in front of the door, willing herself to move. _You can do this, _she thought to herself, the anger for Inuyasha fueling her determination. _The bastard, _she growled inwardly, _who the hell does he think he is._ Though Kagome's anger was waning, and was turning into a dull, pulsing sadness.

She knew Inuyasha overreacted to things, and that his inability to properly communicate wasn't really his fault, but that did not justify the way he treated her, dammit! Sighing, she glared hard at the door. Kagome made sure to come early to this class, hearing from other classmates that it might be full of people, and she wanted a seat in the back. Sliding open the door, she let out a relieved sigh to see that no students she knew were there. Only a handful of what she assumed were freshmen sat scattered at the desks, all avoiding eye contact, and seemingly more interested in their textbooks. Taking a seat at the rear, near the windows, the young miko took the quiet as a chance to glance around. Sex ed. textbooks sat on top the otherwise empty teachers desk with the exception of a large, glass bowl, and a stack of memo pads; Kagome counted 14 books. Posters of the human body, though none of actual sexual organs, lined the wall. She decided to guess this was a borrowed classroom.

The teacher was nowhere to be seen, but she had arrived fairly early. Leaning back into her chair, and nibbling on the inside of her cheek, Kagome's thoughts drifted to Inuyasha. _He probably feels bad for blowing up, _she frowed, _but I don't care. I'm gonna get answers. _Students eventually started to trickle in, one by one, each looking shy, and each very quiet. When Kagome got to 14, she and the other students jumped as an elderly woman stomped into the room, and slammed the door. A mischievous, but understanding sparkle lit her eyes, and her impish smile gave her a charming expression. All of the teens eyed her warily, taking note of the traditional kimono, and disheveled white hair held up by a single wooden pick. Kagome held her breath without realizing it when the woman's eyes scanned the students and caught her own; sympathy and wisdom shone from her.

"Well now, look at you lovely bunch." Her voice was surprisingly gentle, and smooth, more like a younger woman than someone who nearly looked 80. "I am glad that you bunch have come to further educate yourselves on your anatomy." She paused, and looked over the crowd again, "Being my age, I have lived to see the oppression of knowledge of our sexual urges, and the way our bodies work, all simply because people thought it indecent. Well," she exclaimed with a clap of her withered hands, "I am most likely the most indecent, educated, and sexual old woman you will ever meet." She swiveled her hips a bit, causing the tension in the room to lessen, and the students, including Kagome, to giggle. "However, we will not only discuss sexual education, but also the social taboos that seem to follow sexuality, virginity, and relationships. My name is Takahara Rei, and I will be your Sexual Education teacher for the next two hours."

Takahara-sensei grabbed a few of the books before making her way down the first row of desks. "Now, this is how it's going to work," she explained clearly for everyone to hear, "you do not need to state your name, all questions will be written, and then shuffled to keep anonymity, and I will answer all of your questions. And remember," she paused as she started on the second row, "no question, is a stupid question in this room. Do not hold back, no matter how ridiculous it may seem to you, no matter how embarrassed you are, it does not matter. Your questions are valid, important, and need to be answered." Finishing on the third row, she made her way back to her desk. "The textbooks I have passed out to you are homework," Takahara-sensei began bringing out pencils, and fussing over the note pads. "You will not need to turn in anything to me, only the books when you are done with them. You will need to read at least one chapter, though I know many of you will probably tear through the whole thing in one go." The class chuckled nervously as she smiled.

"Today, we will be hitting your important questions, so put your books away." As the Kagome put her book into her bag, she smiled gently when she realized she wasn't nervous for this anymore. As she sat up straight, Takahara-sensei placed a piece of paper and a pencil onto her desk, and moved on to the next student. "You will write your questions on this strip of paper, when you are done, put your head down, and when the whole class is finished, I will pick them up, and shuffled them into the bowl." As she finished, she lifted the glass bowl, and gently shook it. "This way, no one will know whose question it is. And don't worry if you cannot fit all of what you want to know onto the paper, that is what the textbook is for, and you can ask during the next class as well." Placing the bowl back onto the desk, and taking a shaky seat, Takahara-sensei announced for them to begin.

Kagome chewed on her lip. She wasn't exactly sure how to word it without sounding really weird. She glanced at Takahara-sensei, who was busy reading an extra textbook, and decided she would just write what happened. When she was finished, she respectfully did not glance around the room, put her head down, and took that time of relaxation to think things out. _I really hope she can help me. I feel like such a freak. _As time passed, Kagome felt herself dozing off, and nearly feel asleep until she heard her teachers footsteps, and the crinkling of her paper being picked up. After a minute or two, Takahara-sensei told them to lift their heads.

"It makes me very happy to see full pages," She cooed affectionately, "shows the want for knowledge." Chuckling as she mixed the folded questions, the miko could feel her heart pounding when she fished out the first paper. Clearing her throat as she unfolded it, she read it out loud, "_Takahara-sensei, I feel very insecure because of a boy in one of my classes. He will openly talk about sex, pornography, and always compares me and the other girl students to his magazine idols. I do not look like them, and I know that everyone is different, but once I was curious, and took one of my older brothers nude photo magazines, that they seem so perfect! But, what really bothers me is that their lower regions seem so pink and neat. I have a darker skin down there, and I don't have a nice shape, my inner 'lips' stick out more, and are big. It makes me ashamed, and I don't know what my future husband will think of me! Is it normal to have these worries?_" The old woman put the paper into her lap, and took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. Kagome couldn't help by feel for the girl who asked the question. Even though she never really thought about how her vagina looked, she could understand why it would make someone insecure.

"Now, I will start off with saying that it is normal for any young woman to worry about the way her vagina looks, especially if she is raised not to acknowledge it." Pausing again, she stood and made her way to the chalkboard, and began to draw. "**When looking at the vagina, whether in a photograph, in a mirror, from above, you must realize that every vagina is different in appearance, and it is nothing to be ashamed of at all. Those with vulvas typically have two sets of labia: the outer labia,or labia majora, which form the bottom of the vulva's 'triangle' when standing or sitting**," Takahara-sensei explained as she drew the diagram, and wrote majora, "**and the inner labia, or labia minora, inside the outer labia, which begin at the clitoral hood, are tethered from there and at the base of the outer labia and which extend downwards to below the vaginal opening.** Which, my dear, is what you are concerned about."

**The purposes of the inner labia- the labia people seem to be most concerned with in queries like these- are to keep bacteria outside of the vestibule for vaginal health, and in terms of sex, to provide additional genital sensation and lubrication during sexual activities, and additionally an extra "grip" on anything inserted in the vagina. On average, inner labia are around 3/4s of an inch long to over two inches long at the longest point. Inner labia also vary wildly when it comes to color and texture: sexual health and OB/GYN references make clear that just as many labia are visible outside the labia majora as those which are not. ****The inner labia will change in appearance or predominance during the course of puberty and then may also change less noticeably during the rest of life, primarily due to age and hormonal changes.**" She turned, still pointing. "In other words, do not let images of _edited _models make you insecure, and know that your vagina is unique, beautiful, and you should not be ashamed of it."

Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise; she never knew any of this! And it was about her body, and seemed incredibly important! She had been writing notes, but she couldn't help but feel worried that she knew so little about herself. Perhaps she wasn't a freak after all, maybe Takahara-sensei will have an answer. Letting her eyes take quick glances around the room, she could see the boys of the class wide eyed, and completely absorbed into the subject. They may have seen a vagina in pornography, hentai, magazines, etc, but she would bet they had even less knowledge than she did. "Feel free to draw down this diagram, though there will be multiple examples in your textbooks." As she chatted away, she ripped up the question into very small pieces and threw it away. Reaching into the bowl, she plucked out another paper, cleared her throat to get the classes attention and began to read.

"_I started having my time of the month last year, and it all went fine until two months ago. Last month it was so heavy, and my cramps hurt so bad. I never had it like that before, and I got scared that I was dying. I tried to tell my mom, but she kept shushing me since I have 3 brothers and they're always around. And this month it hasn't come at all! I'm a virgin, but when my mother noticed that I hadn't used any of my pads, she accused me of being pregnant! I'm not even interested in sex, but what if she's right? I haven't gotten my period yet, and even though I'm a virgin, I still feel like I could be pregnant. I'm so scared, I just want my mother to leave me alone._" Takahara-sensei let out a sad sigh as she finished reading. "Oh child, my mother was the very same way when I was younger. I grew up in a traditional house full of boys and men, and I was the only daughter. My own mother was very superstitious, and distrustful. For a long time I feared my monthly bleeding, as she would watch me like a hawk. I also missed a period in my earlier years of starting it, and she accused me of seducing one of my brothers to get pregnant. I will tell you this now: you are not pregnant. It takes a sperm, and an egg to become pregnant, and with no sperm comes no pregnancy."

When you first start your menstruation, it is very normal for it to be irregular at first, and may take a few years before you can actually track it using a calendar." She turned back to the board and began drawing another diagram, and Kagome made sure she was writing every thing down. "**What comes out during your period is the blood and tissue that build up as the lining of your uterus each month. Your period flow can be light, heavy, or in between. Sometimes, menstrual blood also will be different shades of red, from light to dark. You may see some dark clumps or clots of blood, which is normal. Your period may be heavy the first day or so each time and then decrease on later days. Periods usually last between three and five days. It is normal to have periods that are shorter or longer, up to seven days. It is also normal if your periods are not the same number of days each month, especially in the first years**."

**Natural body chemicals, or hormones, cause your ovaries to release one egg about once a month. Most months, the egg and the lining of your uterus come out of your vagina as your period. This is part of your menstrual cycle. This cycle is what makes it possible for a woman to have a baby. During sexual intercourse, the egg can get fertilized by a male's sperm and then attach to the lining of the uterus and grow into a baby.**" She drew little squiggles to represent sperm, "**Menstrual cycles take place over about one month, around 21 to 34 days, but each woman's cycle is different. Many women have a cycle that lasts 28 days. The cycle includes not just your period, but the rise and fall of hormones and other body changes that take place over the month. Remember, your periods may not be regular at first. You may have two in one month, or have a month without a period at all. Periods will become more regular in time.**" Jotting down the finishing notes, Kagome remembered her mother telling her something similar after her first missed period. _Poor girl, to have such a harsh mother. _Before she could muse further into her thoughts, the old woman tore up the paper, threw it away, and picked up another question.

"Now then," She announced, "_Hello, I had a question about sex." _Kagome felt the air rush out of her, and her heart stopped. This was her question, she was going to know what was wrong with her, if anything. The girl could feel her palms start to sweat, and she tried hard to keep her expression blank despite the panic she felt. "_My boyfriend and I recently had sex, but it didn't last long before something went wrong. It seemed to be going great, we were both really enjoying it. We touched intimately for a long time, and as embarrassing as this is, he used his fingers on me most of the time. I felt very ready, and I knew I wanted it. When he went into me, it felt strange, but it also felt good. The only problem was is that he stopped! Why? Because he said I wasn't a virgin! I was, and I never even looked at another guy before my boyfriend. He said I wasn't a virgin because I didn't bleed, and it didn't hurt me. He yelled at me, accused me of lying. I was so mad when he told me that, but I realized that I always heard from friends and stuff that the first time hurt because they're tearing through the hymen. Am I freak because I wasn't hurt, or my 'cherry' didn't pop? He's not small, so if I am supposed to have one, why didn't I bleed? I'm really sad that he blew up at me like that because of it, but I'm mostly very confused because it felt so good until he stopped, I wasn't uncomfortable at all. _When Kagome finally allowed herself to breath, she looked at Takahara-sensei only to stifle a gasp. The old woman looked so angry. Was her question really that bad? Was she a freak? Kagome could feel dread clawing up her throat as the teacher began to speak.

"First I will say this: drop that bum like a bag of dead cats, because he is emotionally abusive." Kagome nearly fell out of her desk when she heard that. _She's mad at Inuyasha for his reaction, not at me. _ She couldn't help but feel completely relieved that her teachers wrath was not aimed at her. "Dear, there is not 'tearing/popping/breaking' of the 'hymen'. It is not something that needs to be punctured by a penis, and it certainly does not close off the vagina. If it did, how would your menstrual blood escape from your vagina? The hymen is an elastic membrane at the entrance of the vagina," Chalk in hand, Takahara drew with a vengeance. "In very rare cases does it completely cover the opening of the vagina, and in those cases it needs to be removed surgically, not torn through. The hymen can range in size and thickness, since every vagina is unique. It is **not **located inside of the vagina, and sexual intercourse should not be uncomfortable. You mentioned in your question that you were intimate for a long period of time, and that he used his fingers. This foreplay most likely helped you become aroused, lubricated, and his fingers would have gently stretched your entrance. You were ready for intercourse, so your body was ready. The reasons for pain or bleeding, are if you are not aroused, not prepared, do not want it, your partner is too rough, or your partner is way too large. The bleeding and pain stem from small tears in the hymen."

If your boyfriend had just thrust into you without any preparation before hand, yes, it would hurt. But, no, that is not normal. I personally find the idea that women must bleed and suffer through something she should enjoy absolutely barbaric." She waved her hand in disgust. "_Deflowering, maidenhead, first blood; _I swear on my fathers grave those were made by men who forced themselves on women, and needed to explain why they would bleed. You, my dear, are no freak. You are a young woman who, in this world, is constantly told that her sexuality should either be painful, or something to be ashamed of." Kagome stared at the chalkboard diagram intensely. She never realized how actually messed up the idea of having to bleed during sex was. She always just accepted it as a part of being a girl. For the rest of the class, Kagome zoned out, wondering how she would explain anatomy to a male from 500 years in the past. The bitter, cynical part of her mind chimed, _He's not going to believe you anyway, Kagome! Plus, how did he even know about the bleeding anyway? He even said he knew it was going to hurt you! Maybe he did the same thing to Kikiyo, and she went along with it, since she's the pure miko. _

Tears stung her deep brown eyes, and she realized that the little voice was probably right. She tested her power after returning home, and she still had it. So the whole idea of a miko having to be a virgin was false. Kagome found the answer she was looking for, and the darkness in her heart from Inuyasha's reaction, was replaced by her own imagination.

...

**Alright people, here it is. I decided to write this little educational fic when I stumbled on an amazing story. Amazing that is, until the female lead character had sex for the first time, and it was so painful she could barely breath, despite the hour of foreplay beforehand with the man she loved. I'm just going to out and say it: I'm sick and tired of people hurting our female characters. It is not hard to do a little research. Why must they go through pain, and blood, and tears, and not enjoy it? STOP. MAKING. HYMENS. TEAR. It is a myth, a huge one, and I am not faulting anyone that doesn't know, because female anatomy seems like such a huge taboo. I know girls that thought the hymen was all the way inside the body, and only broke when a man with a large penis had sex with them. As ridiculous as it sounds, there are probably stories like that too. **

**Stop putting our ladies through pain. Please. Also, you can think of the ending if you want. I don't plan on making Kagome confront Inuyasha. This is supposed to be a bit cut and dry, because she's just learned some pretty heavy things. **

***All of the bold text is referenced from medical websites. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome had stayed in her time for nearly two weeks, which, to say the least, had been the best two weeks she's had in years. She absolutely loved Takahara-sensei, and made friends with the people in her class. Kagome always absorbed information like a sponge, and loved learning, and the subject of Sexual Education fascinated her beyond belief. That, and it helped keep her mind off the fact that she had to leave soon through the well.

_When Kagome went home that first day after class, she was furious and upset. She couldn't believe the nerve of Inuyasha, and she was livid about how he treated her. And to think, he may have even slept with Kikyo! But the young woman calmed herself, _I can't just assume things like that, he may have heard stories from the villagers. _But still, Kagome couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of her skull and in the pit of her stomach. She thought back to Takahara-sensei's warning of Inuyasha being emotionally abusive; she's heard the same from her friends every time she talked about him. _But_, Kagome thought as she got ready for bed, _they only see one side of the story. He isn't fully human, and I can't judge him by human standards. Plus, it's not his fault he grew up the way he did.

_As she fell to her mattress, Kagome let out a loud sigh. In her mind, she knew she couldn't exactly blame Inuyasha, but his past and ignorance didn't excuse the way he treated her that day. She was not going to make excuses for him to sooth her heart. He would have to apologize, or she was done with him. Too much has happened between them; him sneaking out to see Kikyo, the way he talked to her, how she couldn't do the smallest things without being compared to the dead miko, how roughly he treated her. Kagome always tried to rationalize his behavior towards her with how his relationship with Kikyo played out, but she was sick of it. _

_Why should she let him treat her like that? Why did he treat her like that? Has Kagome not proven time and time again that she loved him for him? That she was always going to be by his side? Yet, even in their most intimate of moments, with her heart and body open to him, he cut her down. She could feel the sting of tears as melancholy thoughts rippled through her mind, but Kagome was not going to just push it aside like she usually did. Inuyasha knew she was there for him, whether a hanyo, full yokai, or even human if he chose to be. Now she need to know if he would be there for her. _

_"I'm done with being his doormat, and if he can't push his silly pride away enough to show he cares for me, I'm done with him." Sitting up from her bed, grasping the warm crystals that hanged between her breasts, Kagome made herself a promise. "I will do my best to bring down Naraku, I will not let anything get in the way of that, and if Inuyasha accepts me or not, I will do my duty." And with that she stood, grabbed her S.E. textbook from her bag, and began to study. The subject was so strange that Kagome found herself closing her curtains, locking her door, grabbing her hand mirror, and positioning it to see her vagina. She had never seen it like that before, never actually looked at it. _

_The tan/pink flesh looked strange, hidden in the jet black nest of curls, but Kagome knew it was just a normal vagina. She took a curious hand and spread herself to get a better view. Her lips were a tan/pink, but she found that she was as pink as a seashell. Seeing herself like this caused a strange heat in her belly, and she reached up to touch her clitoris, gasping as a pleasurable jolt went through her. Gently pulling back the hood of her clit, she exposed the little bundle of nerves at its center. She had read in the book that the clitoris and penis were extremely similar, and Kagome wondered in Inuyasha felt this good when he was touched there. _

_At the thought of him, despite her anger, she could feel herself blush. Thinking about his powerful body was arousing her, and as she stared at her open pussy, she began to play with herself. Rubbing gentle circles around the sensitive mound, Kagome let out a moan, still staring as she pleasured herself. Slim fingers played with the now slick folds, massaging and pressing before she pressed two fingers inside of her. "Ah!" She cried out quietly, pressing up into her sweet spot, dropping the hand mirror so she could circle her clit at the same time. Kagome heatedly thought of Inuyasha's thick cock, remembering the the soft foreskin, and near crimson head. She thought his cock was beautiful, so different from a human male, she had learned when reading her textbook. _

_Kagome imagined licking the beads of his precum, taking him into her wanting mouth, and pumped her wet fingers faster into her trembling passage. "Oh god," she groaned, feeling herself reach her peak, "I-Inuyasha, oh god, fuck me!" Her fingers circled her clit faster, causing waves of pleasure to wrack through her body, and her toes to curl. She could feel her pussy clench onto her fingers, feeling herself go higher, and higher. Until she fell, a low whine escaped her lips, and her body spasmed as she orgasmed for the first time. _

_Throwing her head back onto her pillow, Kagome panted harshly, still riding the after glow of orgasm. She chuckled, and the chuckle grew into a fit of laughter. "I feel so much lighter," she panted out, raising her hands to inspect her fingers, seeing it coated with her juices. "Why haven't I done this before," she sighed, closing her eyes. _

And now, as Kagome walked up the steps to the shrine and her home, she couldn't believe how strong she felt. She wondered how a class could make her feel so empowered, but she was happy that she took the class. Today had been the last day of the optional class, and she was sad to say goodbye to the students she made friends with, and especially sad to say goodbye to her sensei. She would always remember how the old woman opened her eyes and mind, and how it helped her grow to understand herself more.

When Kagome got to her bedroom, she took her notebook out of her bag, and flipped through the pages. Since she had to return the textbook, she copied as much as she could, and the book was almost full. She could probably go to the store and buy a copy of something similar later, but she liked having this reminder. Kagome had learned so much, not just about her anatomy, but about social issues, feminism, male anatomy, etc. Smirking to herself, the young miko didn't notice the flash of red and white that passed her window.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha would never admit it, but he felt fucking horrible for treating Kagome the way that he did. He had no idea what came over him, but there was no taking it back. The small, broken, and insecure part of him jumped to the first conclusion in his mind, and he grabbed onto it like a drowning man. But, he couldn't help but still think she was lying to him. The first time he saw her nude, ready, wet, wanting, he had never been happier in his life. She was so beautiful, so eager yet shy, he just jumped into it. He should have pushed through his insecurities, he should have enjoyed that moment, but he took it and shattered Kagome's trust in him.<p>

The hanyo had followed her into the well without her knowing, watched her every move. It broke his heart to see her so sad, to know that he did that. But as days passed, so did her sadness. Every time she came back from that "school" of hers, she was happier, her step bouncier, head held higher. Amber eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering why she was happy. _Why is she not sad anymore, why does she seem like she doesn't even care? _The nasty, cold voice in his head screamed that she was going to the male that took her innocence, that she was happy because she didn't want his dirty hanyo touch in the first place. His paranoia was killing him, making him angry and confused. He needed to talk to her, but all he did was sit in the trees, watching her through her window.

If his thoughts weren't bad enough, Kagome would close her blinds every time she finished her "school" work, and even though he couldn't hear what she was doing, the strong, sweet/spicy scent of her arousal hit him like a ton of bricks each night. He growled whenever he felt his cock harden, and desperately wanted to tear into her room, and see what she was doing, but he didn't. Inuyasha knew he was torturing himself, he knew he should throw himself at her feet and beg for her forgiveness. He put her through so much shit, and he always regretted it, but did it over and over again. He had no idea why! She was kind, gentle, beautiful, and she loved him for him. Inuyasha knew he always compared her to Kikyo, but that was just to cover up his own inner demons. She was nothing like the older miko.

He held a love for Kikyo, but knew if he wasn't hanyo when they first met, she would have killed him. Hell, she didn't even want him for him back when she was still alive, she wanted him to be fully human. And he wanted it too, at the time. He finally found someone he though accepted him for himself. Though, the longer he knew Kagome, the more he knew Kikyo didn't love him as Inuyasha. It hurt to admit it, so he pushed Kagome around, yelled at her, treated her badly for no reason. He was a piece of shit.

When he watched Kagome walking up the shrine steps, he felt his heart flutter; she seemed to glow. How could he treat he so badly? How could she love him? His heart felt heavy, and his stomach full of knots when he gazed longingly at her through her bedroom window. He watched as she smiled down into a book, sighed as she pushed her beautiful hair over her shoulder, and held his breath as she stood. Inuyasha thought she was going to close the blinds, but instead she sat at her desk. He was slightly confused when she picked up a medium sized mirror from the floor, and balanced it on the desk and wall.

Amber eyes widened as she removed her shirt, showing the lacy pink "bra", and the tops of her full, creamy breasts. The hanyo felt himself drooling over the sight of her, and nearly choked when she removed the bra as well. A low growl escaped his lips, and his large hand immediately grabbed his cock through his robes. He watched in amazement as she fondled the round globes, watching herself in the mirror, running her fingers over her hard, tan nipples. Stroking himself through the cloth, Inuyasha couldn't help the whimper/whine that escaped his throat. He needed her, he needed her so badly. He knew she didn't lie to him, and he fucked it up.

Now he was forced to only watch as she ran her lovely hands over her body. He saw he shiver as she grazed over her ribs, and bit his lip until he drew blood when he saw her bring up her skirt passed the top of her thighs. "Shit, Kagome," He groaned, slipping his cock out to grab the flesh fully. "what are you doing?" he whimpered. Kagome surprised him further by lifting her legs to skim her panties over her luscious thighs, and guiding a hand to her pussy. "Oh _fuck_" he watched, pumping his now weeping cock almost viciously, as she used her other hand to play with her breast as she finger fucked herself. Her scent hit his nose, and nearly caused him to come. Tightly his grip painfully on his shaft, Inuyasha cursed as Kagome threw her head back.

He stroked his cock as he felt the pressure lessen, and wanted to sob when he saw the look on her face. She was smiling, though her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, eyes squeezed shut, face flushed with pleasure. As Inuyasha knew he was about to come, Kagome rocked forward, and he knew she was coming as well. He let out a strangled cry as his seed hit the back of the tree, tears stinging his eyes at how badly he wanted to be in there with her.


	3. Guest Question

Guest: _So kagome coming from the future would need to take a sexual education class to become a strong woman she's from a more progressive time than Inuyasha she probably would have already had sex education in school. This fic sounds like your trying to bash Inuyasha. It looks like we have another author who hasnt read the manga and only watched the english version of the anime_.

Hello, thank you for reviewing, I appreciate any sort of feedback, though it seems you took to my story fairly negatively rather than positively. Yes, Kagome is from the future yes, but I wasn't necessarily aiming this at Kagome or Inuyasha, I was aiming this towards readers and other authors, and using them as examples. And even though Kagome is from a more progressive time, and Japan may have had sex ed. courses in the the time she was from, it would not have been as vivid, or even sexual. It most likely would have hit basic things, that she would not have learned about in a normal situation: periods, puberty, etc.

So I gave her an optional sex ed. class around her early high school years that taught about feminism, social issues, etc. In my heacanon, I like to imagine her around 17, and the around the age some girls start noticing uncomfortable things about their bodies, so the perfect time to bring up sex and insecurity that may come with it.

If you've read my "Authors Notes," you'd see my reason for writing this was to stop people from "tearing" hymens in their fics, which, the hymen is something that is usually NEVER discussed in sex ed. classes. Many women and girls do not know about the hymen, and in many cultures they assume you have to break through it and bleed enable to lose your virginity. (If you've never heard of an artificial hymen, that is something you can actually get. Ew)

I am not bashing Inuyasha in any way. He was my first favorite anime character, I'm getting a tattoo of him and Sesshomaru after my pregnancy, and yes I watched the anime first, but I have been a fan for almost 16 years, and have owned all of the manga since I was a child. To me, it looks like I have a critic that only likes to see what they want to see. Next time please feel free to sign into your account, so I may talk to you privately if you have more questions.

**To my readers: New chapter should be up by tonight, or early morning! Lemons galore! **


	4. Chapter 3

Inuyasha sat there in shame, dick limp, ears flat, as he watched Kagome still slumped on her desk. Her breathing still heavy, and his sensitive eyes saw that she was slicked with sweat. Oh, how he wanted to be there with her, have her slumped in exhaustion against his chest, their sweat mingled together in the afterglow of love making. But the inu watched as she stayed there, brought up her arms to rest on them, and give a noticeable sigh of content. The poor hanyo was conflicted; his pride shouted not to apologize, but every other part of him pulled towards Kagome.

Even as he began to straighten his robes out, Inuyasha couldn't keep his golden stare off of his miko. Her heady scent still lingered in the air around him, and he could still see her erotic expression in his mind. As he thought of her touching herself, he felt his cock harden, ready to go again. Groaning in frustration, Inuyasha nearly failed to notice the laughter of the elderly women coming up the shrine steps.

Snapping his eyes back to Kagome's window, he realized that they strangers would see her. In a panicked haze, he leaped to her window's ledge, jumped into her bedroom, and slammed the curtains shut. Not thinking as he immediately took action to protect the tired girls modesty, as soon as Inuyasha heard Kagome's quick intake of breath, he froze. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, _he cursed as his impulsiveness, and his ears pressed flat against his skull as he waited for her screaming. Moments had past as he stood there, curtains in a white knuckled grip, body tense as steel, and all senses on alert. He still did not turn to look at her, even when he heard the rustling of of fabric, even when he could smell her apprehension, even when he heard her stand.

"Inuyasha?" she spoke quietly, causing the hanyo's furry ears to pop up. She didn't sound angry, why wasn't she upset? Inuyasha was confused, but his heart pounded in his chest, and his mind screamed at him to bolt; run away from this awkward situation. Muscles tensing to run, he realized that this could be his chance to beg for her forgiveness, to admit that he was wrong and that he only accused her of lying because he was insecure in his abilities to keep her. She needed to know it wasn't her fault, that he was glad he didn't hurt her, that there was probably a reason for that. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Forcing a whine back into his throat, the inu could feel the guilt wash over him. No, "Why are you here!?" No, "You pervert! Leave me alone!" She was concerned for him, after every thing he had done. Spinning on his heel before he changed his mind, Inuyasha fell to her feet, holding her by her ankles.

* * *

><p>A startled gasp escaped Kagome, and she nearly fell over when she heard the pitiful whimpers coming from the crumpled form of the usually tall, and proud hanyo. "I-Inuyasha!" She chuckled nervously, expecting this to be some sort of joke. When he didn't look up at her with his usual fang-filled, irritating grin, she felt even more concerned. "Inuyasha! What are you doing!" Voice shaking, Kagome tried her best to step backward, but realized that his gentle grip was still firm, and not letting go any time soon. Sitting back into her chair so she wouldn't lose her balance, Kagome shook her head in bewilderment. <em>What is wrong with him, <em>and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hot lips on the tops of her toes. "What are you doing!?" Voice rising in to a horrified tone.

"Forgive me, Kagome," he whimpered and whined as he kept kissing her feet. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, her breath seemed to be caught in her chest. Was Inuyasha _apologizing? _Kagome was in shock, Inuyasha rarely apologized, and when he did, it was never with this amount of sincerity. "Kagome, I know you didn't lie to me. I-I just wasn't thinking." Her hand flew to her chest, and she felt tears sting at her eyes. Inuyasha looked up to her through his bangs, golden orbs pleading and shining with unshed tears. "I've never done _that _before, I-I've only just heard things from demons and humans who never knew I was listening."

Without realizing she move, Kagome cupped his cheek gently in her palm. Petting him gently, she lowered herself to the floor with him, cooing gentle sounds to calm the crying boy. In the back of her mind the stubborn part of Kagome wanted to gloat, laughing in the face of his apology, and toss him in the cold, but the rational part knew this was very hard for him. This rare show of vulnerability was enough to gain her reluctant forgiveness. The miko ignored the relief that crashed through her to hear that it had been his first time as well, ignored the want to smack him smartly in the face for all of his acts, and instead pulled his head to her chest, and rubbed his back as he let out silent, relieved tears at her affection.

He clung to her, arms wrapped around her waist, face planted firmly between her full breasts, nearly pulling her completely onto his lap. His relief was so strong that he didn't mind the tears, didn't feel weak. _She didn't reject me, even after what I did. _The child in Inuyasha, the child used to being shunned and hated, used to being rejected for his very birth, cried out for her in the darker parts of his heart. He held her tighter, and in return she comforted him some more.


	5. Chapter 4

As they sat on her floor, Kagome couldn't help but marvel at Inuyasha's behavior. Running her fingers through his soft, silver hair, and gently massaging his back with her other hand, the young miko forced back her blush. He's so close to me, and so warm, she sighed inwardly, not wanting to ruin the moment. Closing her eyes, she rested her slightly heated cheek between his soft ears, and held his close for a moment longer before gently pulling away to look at him. Beautiful gold bore into her, and she found her heartbeat quickening with each breath. But Kagome kept her grip on him comforting, not inviting, her soft smile kind, and not coy. She needed to put down some ground rules for the hanyo if they were truly to be together.

"Inuyasha," she murmured quietly to break the trance he seemed to be in. "I accept your apology," she started, noticing the relieved sag of his shoulders, and the perk that touched his ears, "But," his grip tightened on her, "if we're going to be together, we need to talk about how you treat me." She nibbled on her lip nervously as she watched his reaction, restraining her exasperation when he was obviously confused. "Inuyasha, it's not just your reaction to us d-doing it," she blushed, and was thankful when he slowly released her. Sitting on her shins, she looked him straight in the eyes. "You always belittle me, yell at me." Inuyasha winced slightly, but didn't interrupt.

"You compare me to Kikyo almost all the time, you call me weak, useless." The stinging of tears made her cast her eyes down, "You make me _feel _like you actually mean those things." Inuyasha looked like he was about to defend himself, but Kagome kept her voice steady and calm. "You-you leave me, you leave our group whenever Kikyo is around. You leave us unaware and unprotected." Finally she snapped her gaze to his own, seeing the guilt line his beautiful face. "Inuyasha, I understand you love Kikyo, that you feel indebted to her. I can completely get that you need to see her whenever she's around, and I promised you that I would stay by your side." She sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "But, all the verbal abuse, and then the way you reacted to me when I opened up to you. I don't know if I can take it anymore."

Inuyasha looked pained, he wanted to stop her from talking, but he couldn't get himself to speak. "I won't make you choose between me and Kikyo, because I love you with all my heart, no matter what," warmth filled his chest at her confession, and a blush spread on his cheeks. "But you need to realize how you treat me, and try to stop. Because even though I love you, I won't tolerate your treatment of me anymore." There, she said it. She got it off her chest, and she didn't shed one tear or raise her voice; and Inuyasha actually listened to her.

"K-Kagome, I'm sorry." The slight rasp to his voice tugged at her heart, but she allowed him to continue. "I never meant to hurt you," a whine came from his throat as he forced himself to admit his fears and insecurities. His eyes never met hers, and as Kagome listened to him talk, she felt herself fall more in love with the beautiful, broken boy. "I never talked to anyone like this, never told anyone how I truly felt," finally, he risked looking into her eyes, seeing nothing but love and understanding, "Not even Kikyo, Kagome. I've never love anyone the way I love you." His voice was hushed, his face hot from saying the words. "I love you so much."

Before he had time to react, Inuyasha was flat on his back, eyes wide as Kagome crashed her lips onto his own. Salty tears hit his face, and when she broke the kiss, she smiled the most beautiful smile. He felt his heart stop at her beauty, at the love in her eyes. Reaching his hand behind her head, he cupped her neck and brought her lips back to his, kissing her gently. To his surprised, Kagome eagerly kissed him back, running her hot tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. Her hands shifted to the base of his ears, gently massaging the fluffy appendages, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Taking advantage of his state, she slipped her tricky tongue to meet his own.

"Mmm," she purred into him as pressed her face closer, kiss turning wet and sloppy, but all the more arousing. Catching her plump bottom lip between his teeth, Inuyasha let out a throaty growl, causing her to shudder. When he released her she sat up straddling him, and brought his large hands to her hips. She looked so goddamn gorgeous with her hair wild around her shoulders, her lips swollen and wet, holding onto his hands tightly. Her heat was directly on his pulsing erection when she began to grind into him.

"Fuck," he whimpered, letting his head fall back to the floor, grasping tightly to her hips, and lifting himself to meet her slow thrusts. Mindful of his claws, he dragged his calloused hand over her skirt and soft thighs. "Kagome," he groaned.

_A/N Hello! Sorry about the late update, been busy fixing up the nursery. Happy New Year! Kind of, haha. Hopefully I have another chapter up by tomorrow, if not, definitely within the next few days. I honestly wish I was an animator, everything is so vivid in my head, and I'm not very good with putting it on paper/screen, though I do try my best. ^-^ Please review! _


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N Since this is almost over, I'll update in short chapters instead of one large chapter. Please don't kill me, lol._**

_She isn't wearing panties_, Inuyasha's lust clouded mind realized when he felt her wet heat soak through the cloth. The low, rumbling purr coming from his chest deepened and intensified at the thought. Heated, golden eyes opened to look at the beautiful woman straddling his lap. Her hair was wild, eyes squeezed shut as she ground her sensitive mound onto his hard length, small hands tight at his wrists, and her lush, bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Kagome," he moaned again, causing her to look at him. "Gods, Kagome, you're so fuckin' beautiful." Running his hands over the softness of her thighs, he gently pushed her knees apart, making her heat rise from his soaked shaft. Breath caught in his throat at the sight of her hidden folds, dripping wetness down her inner thighs, and onto his hakama. "F-fuck," his whisper was shaky, raspy.

With a growl that shook her to her core, Inuyasha grasped her behind her knees, and pulled her up his body. Kagome let out a little cry, and stumbled up his chest until her pussy was right over his watering mouth. "I-Inuyasha!" her tone was low, husky, wanting. Feeling him breathe her in made her whole body shake.

**Also, I really love the reviews. You guys cheer me up, and make me want to continue writing! Thank you!**


End file.
